The Coming of a New Age
by Simoriah Girl of Summer
Summary: This is PG because there is some mild language (so far...). Chapter 10 is FINALLY UP! In this chapter, well...I don't really have a good summary for it, but it's not exactly what I'd call an
1. The Coming of a Stranger

Okey-dokey, this is my second fanfic in all actuality; I just put this one up first 'cause this one's first chapter is   
shorter. To my semi-mortal friends (and I don't use the term semi-mortal with them lightly), just be happy that I   
have something that you haven't read up yet. Alright, disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own the   
linking book idea or any of the LOTR stuff, so you no sue. What I DO own (well sorta) is Nimrodel (the living one),   
Azerith (the dude in my fanfic, not the actual Azerith), and any other people that I make up. Okay, enough of my   
yappin', read the fic; also, upon author's request, when you review the fic, tell me how old you think the person is   
that wrote this.  
  
~thought~ means that someone is thinking.  
  
"talk" means that someone is talking.  
  
'lyrics' means that someone is reciting or singing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I realized the moment I fell into the fissure that the book would not be destroyed as I had planned. It   
continued falling into that starry expanse of which I had only glimpsed. I have tried to speculate where it might   
have landed; however, I realize such conjecture is futile. Still, questions about whose hands might one day hold my   
linking book are unsettling to me. I knew my apprehensions might never be allayed, and so I close, realizing that   
perhaps the ending has not yet been written...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I landed harder than expected upon the ground. ~blasted book...~ For some odd reason, going to this world by   
linking book had alcoholic affects on me; I passed out without going a single step, my stuff strewn about me.  
  
When I woke up, morning had come. ~Man, I feel like I just got hit by a truck... I'm hungry, good thing I brought   
food with me.~ I stuffed my face for about an hour, no breaks, before I figured I better wash face, considering the   
fact that I had spent the night on the ground. Of course, with my luck, I figured that I'd have to walk pretty far   
to get to a stream or something, but , lo and behold, there was a river right behind me! For some reason my   
hair kept getting in my face, so I went and got a hair tie from my stuff. I walked over to the river, the water was  
bubbling and shimmering in the sunlight. For some reason I had to take off my glasses to see it clearly ~Dude, this  
is cool...guess I can kiss these damned glasses good-bye!~ I tossed them over my shoulder to where my stuff was   
and began to spash water on my face. When I decided that my face was clean I looked into the water; what I saw   
shocked me. I saw myself, yet I saw a complete stranger. The person in my reflection had clear, pale skin,  
silver eyes, pointed ears, knee length golden hair and no bangs, they were as long as the rest of her   
hair. Once I had gotten over the fact that I had become an elf over-night after coming into this world, I set off   
going to the west, towards civilization. As I went, I made a bow from a nice stick and a guitar string, and some   
arrows for it, just in case. When i grew weary of walking, I stopped for the night and camped out up in a tree. I   
fell asleep almost instantly due to exhaustion from going non-stop almost all day.  
  
I awoke quite refreshed on the third day in this world. This third day was a milestone for me; I had a feeling   
that I would find someone ahead of me and that someone else from behind would find me (A/N: this character's   
fellings are almost always correct). Not wanting to be found first, I ate quickly and set off at a fast pace. I   
continued until dusk began to fall, not because I was tired, but because I heard a scream...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mwa ha ha ha ha!!!! I shall leave the end of this chapter a cliff-hanger, so if you want to blame someone, blame  
Katran...because I know that she'll read this and I wish to have psycological revenge upon her!!! Everyone reading   
this, please...PLEASE, when you review let me know how old you think someone would be (aprox.) to write something  
like this. Oh yeah, I won't put up the 2nd chapter until I get at least more than five reviews! ^-^ 


	2. Attack of the Nazgul aka: the Black Ride...

Okay, the second chapter. This one is probably going to be one of my favorite chapters...at least until I get to some of the   
later chapters. Two familiar characters (or at least they SHOULD be familiar, even if you've only seen the movie) from   
LOTR are going to be showing themselves in this chapter...because I'm tired of my story being monolouge-ish, if it were   
like that the entire time, I'd start getting flamed, and I don't think that I could take that. BTW, I remember someone   
correcting the grammar usage in one of my friends' fics...it would be very much appreciated if nobody did that, even if it   
drives you nuts, you should NOT do that...I will start telling off the people who do in MY reviews of this story. Anyway, I would like people who are nice enough to review my story to continue to let me know how old you think the person is that has written this. Disclaimer, again: Roses are red, Violets are blue, me no own LOTR stuff, so you no sue. I must remind all that I DO own Nimrodel (the living one), Azerith (not the one on fanfiction.net or Avalon), and anyone else that I make up...I don't own these names, however. Now, on with the action (finally...I love writing these parts, I plan them as carefully as I possibly can ^-^)!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I ran as fast as I could toward where the scream came from, setting an arrow on my bow as I went. Whence I arrived   
where the problem was, fear bolted through me; a Ring Wraith had a middle-aged king-looking guy cornered and was   
about to run him through with it's sword. ~So that's who screamed...dude, I gotta help him, or he's gonna be a   
king-cabob!!!~(A/N: I just made that part up for no apparent reason what-so-ever...if you find it corny or whatever, don't   
tell me, okay?) I shot the arrow I had set on my way to my current spot; the arrow flew truely and hit the Wraith dead on. ~YES!!!...ooooohhhhhh crap, I'm screwed now~ The Wraith was either bored with the king-like dude, or I had made him really mad; he started to charge with his sword pointed at ME now. I then carefully planned exactly when I would use my very practiced move. The Wraith was charging so fast that there was not much of a chance of it being able to stop fast. Since I was in a forest, I non-chalantly walked in front of a tree and prepared for the strike. At the last minute, and when I say last minute, I mean LAST minute, I quickly side-stepped the attack and sent the Wraith into the tree behind me, head first. ~HA!!! I almost feel sorry for you...ALMOST!!!...ow, he cut my ankle, he shall get what's coming to him...if he didn't already!!!~ " Hey, buddy, I bet you couldn't even hit the broad side of a barn, let alone me!" Of course, as when anyone else goes on like that, they lose their chance to get the one up on the opposing force; the Wraith got up faster than expected and began to charge me down again, so all I had time to do was get a short head start on him. When I could no longer run from the Wraith, I leened against a tree that was in back of me and basically cowered in fear. He had his sword right up against me, about to reem my heart through, when a jade blur knocked the Wraith over. Unfortunately, I was still stabbed with the sword, only in the shoulder, so my death had not yet occured. The king guy ran over and began to help the person who had been the jade blur. After a few minutes the Wraith went away in fear. The two men, after collecting themselves, came over to me, now slumped over on the ground; I then lost consiousness.  
  
When I awoke, dawn had come. I then attempted to get up using my right arm, "ow...", it was painful to use my main   
arm in any way. When I had attempted to get up, the guy in jade woke up.  
  
"Good morning, I'm glad to see that you are alright, that is, if you are...are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm alright...accept for my arm, I can't use it to get up."  
  
"That would be because of the Wraith's sword , it's actually a miracle that you are still alive...which is why we must get you to Rivendell as soon as possible, so that your life isn't taken from you anyway."  
  
" So, why exactly would I die if I didn't get to Rivendell in time?"  
  
" A Wraith's blade has a kind of poison in it that will kill whoever it pierces, most people would die instantly...but it is my theory that you did not die because you are an Elf. We must get you to Elrond as soon as possible so then he can rid you of the deadly poison in your blood stream."  
  
"...well, I must admit, this really sucks big-time...meaning there still being a chance of dying...so where exactly are we?"  
  
"This is Middle Earth, and we are somewhere in between Rivendell and Mirkwood. Oh yeah, my name is Legolas, what's your's?"  
  
"Okay, to be honest with you, I don't remember what my name is."  
  
"Well...to use your phrase, I suppose that really sucks too, right?"  
  
"Actually it's not really that bad, but the only real problem is that nobody here knows who I am, so I can't ask anyone what my name is...so that means that nobody has anything to call me to let me know that they want to talk to me."   
"...well, I guess I could give you a name...that is, if you don't mind..."  
  
"The only reason I wouldn't appreciate it is if the name was demeaning...or if the meaning of the name is demeaning...other than that, have at it!, I have no objections."  
  
"Hmmmmm...I've got it!!!! How about Nimrodel?"  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
"I believe it means Lady of theWhite Grotto...she lived on the banks of the river named after her...and Amroth, the king of Lothlorien, was in love with her...that's not a bad thing is it?"  
  
"Personally, I can't find anything insulting about that...why, is there something bad about it?"  
  
"No, so I guess that's what we should call you...of course, if it's all right with you..."  
  
"Of course it's okay...so I guess my name is Nimrodel now, right?"  
  
"Yes, I would suppose so...so where are you from?"  
  
"Actually, I used something called a linking book to get here; I come from a different dimension."  
  
"Okay, I didn't really understand a word you just said, but is it safe to assume that you're not from around here?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that..."  
  
We didn't go anywhere because Legolas and Aragorn(that's who the other guy was; he was starting to get tired of being called Elessar all the time) said I still needed to rest another day before we started to Rivendell. It was dusk when I started to have the feeling that someone was going to stumble upon our spot before nightfall. About an hour later we heard a disturbence in the bushes. Legolas set an arrow ready to let it go at whatever, or whoever it was. I began to cautiously making my way towards the bushes to see what the hell was there.  
  
"Stand back, it might be dangerous."  
  
"Please, you act like I'm some helpless maiden in distress or something...I mean you DID tell me that you were impressed with my distraction the other day..."  
  
"She IS right Legolas, just leave her be."  
  
"But she's already gotten hurt enough by the Ring Wra-"  
  
"What's your point? I can still defend myself...one attack isn't gonna stop me, I mean, I wouldn't have attempted to help Aragorn get away if I was that concerned about safety!!!"  
  
"Exactly, you weren't that concerned about your OWN safety; you're a girl and a-" During this argument Aragorn starting to roll his eyes at how stupid this all was when he stopped as if he was just struck with a thought about why Legolas was acting so over-protective.  
  
"Very good Legolas, you know what gender I am, now answer me this: did you just figure that out all by yourself or did you already know that already..." [A/N: as you probably don't know, Nimrodel can be rather sarcastic, at times more insulting than she wants it to be...of course, this isn't one of those times...^-^]  
  
"As I was saying before, you are a girl and you shouldn't be doing these sort of thi- GET AWAY FROM THERE!!!!!" While he had been talking I had been nonchalauntly limping my way towards the bushes.  
  
"Jeez Legolas, I can take care of myself...I mean really now, if you haven't realized it already, I don't listen to anyone except myself unless I find that I should, and I find that I should see what the hell's back there...so just leave me be for at least just this once." While I was talking I made my way to a good distance away from the bush. "Okay, whoever you are, show yourself or you'll become a human shishcabob...or a shishcabob of whatever you are."  
  
"Hey, it's me, I don't want to be a shishcabob...and I know that you wouldn't want me to be one either."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mwahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!! Once again, I have attempted to leave this as a cliff-hanger!!!!!!!....though I'd be even ore satisfied with my cliff-hanger if I knew that the person who just talked at the end was reading this...then not only would my friends that I WILL attempt to fit in here eventually would be pissed off at me...but this friend of mine might possibly be pissed off at me as well for leaving my story like this!!!!!! I must say this though: I am EXTREMELY proud of my writing. Why this is: because I was able to fit my characters' existence into the very history of Middle Earth itself...I will have another work on the history of my characters' coming of existence into Middle Earth...when this is going to be written and put up...Simoriah: Girl of Summer has not the slightest clue of when...^-^ 


	3. Rush to Rivendell

Greetings once again from my psycotic realm! And also, welcome to the third, and certainly not last, chapter of my story with an ever-changing title (I keep changing the title because I can't think of a good title, so if anyone has any good ideas for names for the story, please don't hesitate to suggest). Now if you read the thing at the top of the history and stats of my characters you would know about Gur, my assistant. Unfortunately, he didn't listen to me and he exploded, so if I have any help from an assistant, the help will be from Pegasus (don't ask what sort of creature Pegasus is; if you do, then I'll give you a slap in the head for being such a dense idiot...). Just to recap what happened in the last chapters: a girl comes to Middle Earth and ends up becomeing an Elf. A few days after she landed in Middle Earth she came across Aragorn (also known as King Elessar) cornered by a Ring Wraith. She shot an arrow at it and it desided to attack her instead, she quickly side-stepped the first attack and ended up getting her ankle scraped. She insulted it and it came at her real fast; she ran as fast as she could until she couldn't anymore. Then Legolas went and knocked the Wraith over, making her only get stabbed in the shoulder instead of the heart. Legolas told her that she'd die if they didn't get to Rivendell as soon as they possibly could. At the end of that day they discovered someone behind a bush (note that this omnious person was almost a human shishcabob [or a shishcabob of whatever it was]). I still need reviews from you people or I wont put any more chapters up until I do have more. It took me so long to put this one up because one the internet wasn't working at my place of residence (my house), two because I was waiting for my friend Azerith to review my story; also because I was working on the history of my character. Anyway...please read my story...and review it if you have any brains...not to be insulting or anything...oh yeah, by the way, I'm not putting the disclaimer on any further chapters, ya wanna read it so bad, go back to chapters 1 & 2...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A boy about 17 years old stood up from behind the bush. He had brown hair and was about 5' 8".  
  
"Azerith! What the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
"I was sent to see where you went; when you're not at home for three days straight it kind of makes you wonder..."  
  
"How'd you find the book?"  
  
"Well, it didn't go anywhere aparently, it was right on the table where you left it."  
  
"And the others didn't wanna come?"  
  
"I went as soon as I figured out that you'd used the book. I figured that I didn't have much time to catch up to you...and because I figured that you didn't want to come back."  
  
"So you came to try and convince me to come back right?"  
  
"No, I didn't really like it there either, so I figured that I should go where there's someone I know...that and I always kinda wanted to see what it was like here..."  
  
During this conversation, Legolas and Aragorn just stood where they were, looking rather dumbfounded. Then Legolas finally said something.  
  
"Who exactly is this Nimrodel?"  
  
"Oh, this is Azerith...he's a friend of mine from where I came from."  
  
"How do you know he can be trusted, he could be in league with the survivors of Sauron's armys."  
  
"Legolas, keep your cool, he doesn't look evil; besides, aparently Nimrodel knows him, and what are the chances of him running into the remnants of Sauron's army in a day or two over on this side of Middle Earth?"  
  
"Yeah Legolas, Aragorn's right, and Azerith would die before going with Sauron's cronnies, you can count on that, right Azerith?"  
  
"You want me to die right now to prove it?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Legolas! Why the hell did you say such a terrible thing like that!"  
  
~Maybe because I'd much rather like him more dead than alive...~ "I dunno..."  
  
"Well, you better not say anything like that again, or you'll be the shishcabob, is that clear?"  
  
"Crystal."  
  
"Now, if we're gonna start early since we wasted today, we need sleep." The three guys just stood there. "...now!"  
  
They all went and set up their camp, sleep area...thing (hey, I had to do that...that's just one of those cool things that Pippin says that sticks in people like Gorgeous Rose's head and just keep on remembering it...), and went to sleep right then; Nimrodel made a gesture as if she was happy with what she did. Of course, there was a watch; all the guys took turns while Nimrodel got a full nights sleep (because she was a girl and because she was hurt and needed rest so as to keep it from getting worse faster).  
  
~*~*~*~about 14 days later~*~*~*~  
  
Nimrodel had started having convulsions about 7 days after her injury and they had continuously gotten worse. She was getting dangerously close to crossing over {A/N: if you've read the book or seen the movie, you'll know what I mean by that}. They were almost to the Ford of Bruinen when they heard and sensed someone coming towards them. This time Azerith and Legolas went to see who it was, since Nimrodel was suffering with another brutal convulsion and Aragorn was attempting to calm her down.  
  
"Who's coming Legolas?"  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know!? There's a bunch of trees there!"  
  
"Okay, geez, I was just askin'...didn't mean to piss you off..."  
  
Then just as Azerith said that, an Elf, who looked rather on in years as Elves go, stood up from in the trees.  
  
" Legolas!"  
  
"Glorfindel?! I haven't seen you in many a fall of the leaves my old friend..."  
  
"Yes, and it is good to see you after such a long time, who's he?"  
  
"Oh, that's Azerith, but he's not very important; it's Nimrodel that's of first priority at the moment."  
  
"Okay, please explain this to me."  
  
"Nimrodel got stabbed by a Wraith's blade trying to save Aragorn-"  
  
"Aragorn's here?"  
  
"Yes, now as I was saying, she tryed saving Aragorn and actually lived through getting stabbed by the Wraith, thanks to me (gets all starry eyed)...-)"  
  
"Legolas, you're over-glorifying yourself, all you did was ram into the Wraith, that's it, you're acting like you saved all of Middle Earth and then some or something."  
  
"Azerith."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shut the FUCK UP!!!!!"  
  
"I have two words for you: make. me."  
  
"All right, since Nimrodel didn't turn you into a human shishcabob, then I will!"  
  
"Peace Legolas, peace; he may be valuable later in the times to come."  
  
"Okay, but I'm not killing you not because of what Glorfindel has said, but because Nimrodel would not be very happy with me if I did..."  
  
"Yeah, she'd probably kick your ass, if not kill you..."  
  
"Now this Nimrodel sounds as though she is in need of getting to Rivendell."  
  
*Azerith and Legolas in unison* "Yes."  
  
"Hey guys, any time you'd like to help me out here..."  
  
The three guys walked over to where Aragorn is helping Nimrodel.  
  
"So this is Nimrodel...she doesn't look too good...Aragorn, how long does she have?"  
  
"By the looks of it, less time than Frodo had; one of us'd have to take her as soon as possible, maybe even sooner depending on if the Wraiths are still around..."  
  
"I thought I saw some Wraiths on my way over here, but I remembered that they were destroyed when the ring was and figured that my eyes were trying to decieve me...I guess they weren't."  
  
"Someone's going to have to take her."  
  
"I will."  
  
Glorfindel, Aragorn, and Legolas looked at Azerith with mixed reations to this statement.  
  
"And why exactly do YOU think that YOU should take her to Rivendell, you don't even know the way there, let alone how to ride."  
  
"Well Legolas, first off, I DO know how to ride, second of all, I would be the first to NOT want her to die this painful death that has clearly written itself upon her; I have known her for four years, and I find that I would be abandoning that friendship if I were to not at the least ATTEMPT to help her."  
  
"That's touching and all, but-"  
  
"I find that Azerith should ride with her."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I whole-hearted agree Aragorn."  
  
"But-"  
  
"It's settled then, Azerith shall ride with Nimrodel, and the rest of us shall fend the Wraiths as best we can."  
  
The four got Nimrodel up on the horse and Azerith climbed on after. As he rode off in the direction of Rivendell (Aragorn pointed the general direction) Legolas began to whine.  
  
"But I didn't want HIM to take her, I wanted to!"  
  
"Well Legolas, you should have said something."  
  
*thunk* (Legolas falling on ground for a brief moment, then getting back up.)  
  
As Azerith rode on the normally six day journey to Rivendell, which hopefully would take four days at the most, the Wraiths (five of them) came up from behind and were trying to get them to run into a tree or something that would stop them. Instead of speeding up, he stopped the horse once the Wraiths were going fast. He then went right around the Wraiths at full speed; once they realized what had happened, they went after them AFAP (as fast as possible). Azerith did not slow the pace until he passed what he guessed was the Ford of Bruinen. On the other side of the water he stopped and turned towards the on-coming Wraiths.  
  
"Give us the girl, and we might not torture you before we kill you."  
  
"If you want her OR me, come over here and get her." As he said this, he felt as though he had just insured his own death, as well as Nimrodels.  
  
The horses of the Wraiths went into the water rather causiously (they remembered what had happened before). When nothing happened, they went faster. Then all of a sudden, a wall of water came at them so fast it looked like they didn't even know what hit them.  
  
Azerith breathed a sigh of relief, then remembered his task of saving his friends life. Nimrodel started to have convulsions again as he rushed quickly, knowing that time was going swiftly and had no intentions of slowing down for them. As he went past the borders of Rivendell, some Elves met him just as he was slowing the horse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I don't know if this is a cliff-hanger or not, but if so, then I shall tilt my head back and laugh at all those who are angry at me for doing this...I'd write more of an end thigy down here, but Yu-Gi-Oh's coming on! 


	4. At the House of Elrond

SUILAD EVERYONE!!!!! I am pleased that you are reading this, and I thank all have read and reviewed my fic so far! I would like to give special thanks to those of you who actually REALLY REALLY REALLY (I could go on, I just don't want to) like and check very often to see if there's any more chapters up! It's October, if you don't look at calendars or write the date on your school papers; and that means Halloween is this month...and my friend is gonna have a party (hopefully)...I'M SO HAPPY!!!!!! BTW, I'M ARWEN, SO IF YA DON'T LIKE IT...K.M.R.I.A.!!!!! (not really, but I'm most like Arwen...according to TWO quiz-things...I'm so proud of myself...) I still would appreciate reviews! Okay, time for my story instead of me still doing the ranting and stuff...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ow...ouch, hurt, pain...damn this hurts...where am I?"  
  
"You are in the House of Elrond in Imladris, and thanks to Elrond, you should almost be back to normal by the end of the week."  
  
Nimrodel opened her eyes and saw Legolas standing at the side of the bed that she was in; she looked to the other side and saw Azerith asleep in a sitting-up position leaning on the side of the bed.  
  
"Why is he sleeping if it's the middle of the day?"  
  
"Well, he's rarely slept since he got you here, and has been in that exact spot most of the time...I guess exaustion got the best of him." ~if only he would go away so I could have some time with her...~  
  
As Legolas thought this, Elrond silently walked in behind him. "Suilad, I am Elrond; am I correct in saying that you have told Nimrodel about how long she will have to stay in bed?"{A/N: Suilad means Greetings in Elvish...thank you to Ecnarf for this info!}  
  
"Actually yes, he did tell me; he said that I would be out in about a week."  
  
"You should get some rest; come Legolas, let us see where Aragorn has brought himself to."  
  
When they had left, Legolas rather reluctantly, Nimrodel became more awake than she had been when Elrond and Legolas had been there. She had a strange sort of glow in her eyes that looked quite mischevious. She leaned over to the other side and knocked Azerith onto the floor.  
  
"Ow! What the-NIMRODEL!!!! Are you okay?"  
  
"Well, let me see...I was well enough to push you over, so let me see...yes! I'm perfectly fine, except the fact that I'm a little sore..."  
  
Azerith gave a sigh of relief. "I was REALLY worried about you."~and about what might've happened to you if Legolas was left alone with you...~  
  
::YAWN...::"All of a sudden I feel kinda tired; I guess I should listen to Elrond and get some sleep...good night...I mean, good afternoon...I mean, whatever."  
  
Nimrodel ended up sleeping away the rest of the week without waking up; Azerith 'pretended' to be a sentry-type person the entire time, sleeping in a chair in the room (so as to keep Legolas from being in the room with her alone). When she woke up at the end of the week, she felt sick to her stomach.  
  
"I should've eaten something when I was awake before, I'm starving."  
  
Azerith had been called out of the room for a few minutes by Elrond and had just come back. "So I guess you'll be happy when I tell you that there's gonna be a meal waiting for you when you get up; Elrond told me that there's gonna be quite a bit of food."  
  
In her thoughts Nimrodel was drooling over the mention of food. When she realized that there was some clothes at the foot of her bed, she asked Azerith if he would step outside for a few minutes so she could have some privacy. He realized why Nimrodel was asking him to leave, he started toward the door, turned to face her, and gave her a sad puppy-type look. It apparently didn't work because he was pushed out the door and it was slammed in his face.  
  
After she checked around the room to make sure there was nobody else in the room, she took a closer look at the clothes; it was a jade green dress that went to her ankles. There were nine five-petal golden flowers along the neck of the dress, each had a tiny different color gem in the center. Nimrodel slipped it on, leaving on the pants that she had been wearing since the day that she came to Middle Earth; she also kept her necklace on, and put a gold ring in a pocket on the dress, so she didn't need to reach under her dress to get to the pocket in her pants (she KNEW it just wouldn't look right). She also (amazingly) took the time to comb her hair. When she opened the door to the room, Azerith almost fell over (a.k.a., almost face-faulted{A/N: my friends know what I mean}); appartently he found that she looked pretty good in the dress. He then silently 'escorted' Nimrodel to the food. When she saw the food, she had to hold herself back from running over to the table and scarfing the entire table full of food down; she walked over like she was being held back by some sort of rope or something, gingerly sat down and almost started shoveling the food down (she was trying to be as lady-like as possible). As she was finishing off what she was drinking, Aragorn entered the room.  
  
"Legolas and I got an invitation to a party in the Shire, and since you might not want to be left alone, or want to be away from us or anything like that...and we found that it would probably be a good idea for you to meet some more people and we were wondering if you would like to come to the party as well."  
  
"I'd be happy to, but on one condition: that Azerith is able to come with us." Nimrodel said this in a way that it was her way or no way (or something like that...). Azerith found it a good thing that he was wanted around.  
  
"Okay, so I suppose now that that's been settled, we need to get ready to go."  
  
Nimrodel looked quite shocked at this statement. "What?! You mean that we're leaving NOW?!"  
  
"Well, the Shire IS pretty far away; a few weeks away to be a bit more presice. To get there in time we really DO need to start off soon; not today, but soon."  
  
"Oh, okay...now what sort of party is this exactly?"  
  
"Well, it is the birthday of a couple of old friends that are living there, Bilbo and Frodo Baggins; Frodo will be 111, and Bilbo will be 189."  
  
At the mention of the ages, the jaws of Azerith and Nimrodel dropped a lot, due to their shock of ANYBODY being THAT old. "Oh..."  
  
"We'll probably leave in a day or two, so I guess I should leave you two to get ready; I trust that you know how to get to your room?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, we can find our way back; we're fast learners, aren't we Azerith?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so..."  
  
Aragorn went out the way he had come in, after which Nimrodel and Azerith went to her room to get her stuff together. She went out on the balcony on the other side of the room and looked out over the edge; the waterfall was a beautiful sight to behold, and with the trees and other foliage around made it all the more worthwhile to lay eyes upon. As she was following the path of the river she saw a small bridge crossing over it, nearly invisible from her vantage point; the bridge was in the middle of a beautiful garden. Wanting to see this picturesque spot close-up, Nimrodel started walking rather quickly in the direction of the garden. Azerith, being in a confused state at this point, began to follow her as fast as he could go with out running. When he caught up with her she had stopped, looking around at the natural beauty of it all. Azerith suddenly felt the need to get back at Nimrodel for knocking him on the floor; he walked slowly and quietly as he could right up behind her, and right before he could even try to startle her...  
  
"Yes Azerith, is there something you want?"  
  
Azerith jumped in surprize at this remark, because he hadn't even made a sound. "Wha-how-how did you know I was here?!"  
  
"Azerith, when one's aura collides with someone else's, it kinda makes the other person feel like there's someone behind them; that and the fact that I knew you were following me." Azerith stood there gapping. "I saw this place over the balcony and wanted to see it close up; isn't it pretty Azerith?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, it's pretty..." ~I guess it is...I'm not really one for sights like this...seems too romantic here...~  
  
The moon shone down on the garden and made the river look as if it were liquid silver. Nimrodel all of a sudden, to her surprise, had a thought then. ~I will always remember this, no matter what...~ Azerith, on the other hand, was thinking something comepletely different. ~Ohhhh, liquid mercury...wonder what sort of destructive device i could make from that...~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Two Days Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Good-bye Elrond, and thank-you for everything!"  
  
Aragorn, Legolas, Nimrodel, and Azerith were riding west, towards the Shire, for the party that was practically garunteed to be interesting (the invitation had a letter with it; it said that the Shire was excited about the party because of the party when Bilbo was 111).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I think this is another cliff-hanger...probably not, but I'm still proud of myself for finishing the fourth chapter of my going-to-be-extremely-long story. Once again: please read and review, and don't try to insult me...that's not right; people shouldn't insult people who know more than them (I know my friends wouldn't insult me...oh well). If you are going to critisize it, may it be what others call CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! Until I put up another chapter, that's all, good-bye, and thank-you for reading my story...and I mean it, THANK-YOU!!!!! 


	5. Journey to the Shire

Hey now everybody! This chapter might not be eventful...but it might be...if I put the party itself in it...I might, I might not...if I think it will be WAY too long if I do put it in, then it won't be in it...oh yeah, shoulda stated this before, I think I'm gonna use the British spellings of words (since Tolkien did...) Time to read (in my case write) story...fic...thing...^-^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They were riding along, talking, having a good-old-time, etc. until they stopped in Bree (no real surprize there). It was Aragorn that decided this for them because he found that staying somewhere instead of camping would be a nice change from sleeping outside the entire trip. It was pretty late when they arrived at the gate into Bree. They were all drenched despite their cloaks; a torential downpour had started about five miles from there destination and seemed to follow them the rest of the way. At the gate, unfortunately for them, there was a tired looking old man that stopped them from coming through.  
  
"What is your business here and why are you passing through Bree?"  
  
Before any of the others could say anything, Aragorn answered. "We are passing through Bree on our way to see a friend of ours; we intend on staying at the Prancing Pony over night. If you have any problems with it, just let us know in a way that isn't so disrespectful." The man was about to say something when Aragorn stopped him. "And if you wish to know who we are, we are two of the fellowship from a long while back and they are some friends of ours."  
  
The man then had a look of shock and disbelief on his face. "I'm terribly sorry, don't mind ol' George, he has to ask these sorts o' questions after dark...queer folk about now, yeh can never be too careful now can yeh...the Prancing Pony is down thataway if yeh needed to know..."  
  
George then opened the gate and they bid him farewell as they walked down the street towards the Inn. Aragorn, while walking beside the others, thought to himself, ~little did George know that I already know where the Inn is...~  
  
When they got to the door, they could hear the roudiness of the guests before they even opened it; when they did, they were almost bowled over by the wave of sound that rushed at them. Aragorn entered first, knowing that it was just the sound of loud drunkards, with the others following cautiously. As they walked up to the counter, some of the people (mostly Men and male hobbits) became silent at the sight of a girl in a bar (they didn't realize that Nimrodel was an Elf as of yet). The owner of the Inn came up, saw Aragorn, and gave a look of surprise. Since he was a little too shocked to speak at the moment, Aragorn spoke first. "Hello Barliman, business going as well as usual I hope."  
  
"Strider! Or should I call you Elessar now..."  
  
"Actually, I like people calling me Aragorn now, but around here Strider's perfectly fine...I'd actually prefer it, since everyone who's heard of me around here know me by that name."  
  
"Oh, okay...so, what brings you here to this side of Middle Earth Strider?...you're not on one of those life-threatening, black-rider-bringing quests again, are you?"  
  
"No Barliman, we're not. We're off to Frodo and Bilbo's birthday party."  
  
"Ah, Frodo...such a gentle-hobbit...bought a good deal of ale from me recently...I did wonder why for a little...then I had to go serve these Breelanders and almost forgot how glad I was!"  
  
Personally, Aragorn wasn't surprised, but he didn't say anything about that then or later. "Would it be possible for us to get a few rooms for the night and a place for our horses?"  
  
"Of course!...That is, if most of you are hobbits. I've almost completely run out of rooms, and the only one left that would suit as a room is one of the parlours! If you really need it, I could get Nob to fix it up for yeh. Nob...NOB!!!!!! Get your sorry bum movin' and get that extra parlour set up for these nice people! He's been gettin' faster, but he's still a little too slow."  
  
Nimrodel began to feel pretty sorry for Nob, she knew how bad mental and emotional abuse was...no! She can't go thinking about stuff in THAT world again. She left there to get away from it all, she can't go to remembering those bad things...that was her goal, and she's NOT going to keep herself from meeting it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"If yeh need anything else, just ring the bell and Nob'll be down here soon as he can."  
  
They had a delicious meal in the room that they were to be staying in; it was the roomiest of all the parlours in the Prancing Pony. Nimrodel, being the only girl in the group, felt that she had to make something clear right then. "Okay, now that we're actually under a roof, I find that I need to be concerned about my well-being-"  
  
"Why are you so worried, you know we won't hurt you!"  
  
"This I understand, but if I find that you've been getting too close to me during the night, I WILL hurt whoever has violated my personal space."  
  
At that point all three guys nodded very nervously as if they were really worried about what Nimrodel might do to them.  
  
After they were done, they went to the main part of the Inn until they one by one became too tired to stay awake; once they were tired enough, they went down to the parlour for the night. The only one that didn't make it to the parlour before passing out was Nimrodel. Being very careful not to disturb her, Legolas carried her down.  
  
The next morning, they woke up, had breakfast, and did all that morning stuff. They bid Barliman good-bye and set off again on their horses. After about half an hour, they got to a fork in the road, and they faced the decision of taking the main road or taking the dirt road that they didn't know as to where it would lead them.  
  
"Okay, I think we should vote: main road or dirt road. I think we should take the main road."  
  
"I will have to disagree with you, Aragorn. I think we should take the dirt road; I find we could use a little adventure now that we're so close to the Shire."  
  
"And I will have to disagree with you, Legolas. I think we should take the main road, since we know that we'll make it in time for the party. It would be pretty stupid to show up after the party has already happened."  
  
"I'll have to agree with Nimrodel; she does have a good reason."  
  
"Then it is decided; we will take the main road."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~About Four Days Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The four had finally made it to the outskirts of the Shire. There they were once again stopped, this time by the boarder-patrol people...hobbits. Aragorn told them that they were friends of Bilbo and Frodo and had been invited to their party. Though they were rather puzzled as to why outsiders besides Gandalf would be invited, they let them pass.  
  
It was only a few more minutes ride (actually more like a half hour) to Bag End. About a mile from the field where the party was being held they could see the top half of the main tent-thingy. It was at this point Nimrodel decided to propose a race to the tent-thingy. It was basically one of those 'last one there's a rotten egg' things. Of course, Aragorn and Legolas had a late start; they didn't quite understand it until they saw Nimrodel and Azerith running as fast as they could in the direction of the pointy-topped tent-thingy. Legolas, being an Elf, was able to catch up with Nimrodel, who had been a good five yards ahead of Azerith. Unfortunately for Legolas, he didn't feel too emotionally good after the race had been won...by Nimrodel. {A/N: I just HAD to have the girl win the thing...I had to...}  
  
When all four were outside the big white gate (that had been reconstructed), they went about trying to get Aragorn to go before them (he was a little tired after running that far after sitting pretty idle for that long in Gondor). After a few minutes he had caught his breath and went to try and find Bilbo and Frodo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's all there is for right now. I decided that I was gonna put the party in the next chapter, as you can certainly tell. I can't really think of anything else to say (or write) right now, but see ya next chap.!^-^ 


	6. Another Long Expected Party

Suilad again everyone out there who is one of the nice past, present, or future reviewers of my fic. Okay, last chapter, they went to Bree, they stayed at the Prancing Pony, Nimrodel won a race against a bunch of guys (^-^), the discovery of big-tent-thingys (don't worry Jess, you'll get one eventually), and they are now looking for the where-about-s of Bilbo and Frodo (had to pull a Goldmember...just had to...). Sorry I wasn't able to get this chapter up too fast...end of term-simester exams/projects are a pain and take up so much time out of our normal fun schedules...what a pain in the ass they are...that and homework at that time of the school year too, they pile it on ya in such a way that it seems even INHUMANLY possible! And after all that CRAP (note how I emphasize crap) I ended up with a brain devoid of all ideas for this fic. But now we're okay (note the word 'we're'), and I'm getting back to it little by little. Well enough of my pre-chapter ranting, time for fic!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No Nimrodel, we aren't there yet."  
  
"Are we there yet NOW?"  
  
A twinge of impatience was growing in Aragorn's voice, "No, not until we see Bilbo and Frodo will we be there."  
  
Nimrodel sensed this frustration and decided to wait a few minutes before asking innocently, "Now are we there yet?"  
  
"Yes, NOW we are there; there they are right over by that big tree." {A/N: sorry Jess...I just had to do that...}  
  
At the mention of a 'big tree' Nimrodel looked as if she just saw some famous person. "Big tree...where's the big tree, must see the big tree..." {pulling a Penelope Tate deal, like on the Amanda Show} After a few minutes she realized that the 'big tree' was pretty much right in front of her. "BIG TREE!!!!!!" Nimrodel ran up to the tree and tightly embraced it.  
  
"Tree-hugger..."  
  
At this remark, Nimrodel stuck her tongue out at Azerith. "At least I didn't french kiss a pillow in my sleep..." Azerith turned a bright red at this come-back while muttering, "Did not...it was the matress..." Apparently Nimrodel had heard it, she started laughing, "Well, that just makes it even better now doesn't it!!!!!" Azerith turned an even deeper shade of red at this remark. To attempt to change the subject, he went and tried to get her away from the tree. "Nimrodel, the others are already almost to Bag End!" Nimrodel automatically let go of the tree and dashed towards the little specks that were Aragorn, Frodo, Legolas, and Bilbo; she seemed to have the notion that Azerith wanted a turn with the tree...and maybe some 'alone time' with it...(^-^)  
  
When Nimrodel caught up with them, she only took a moment to regain her composure and catch her breath. "Where's Azerith, I thought he was with you?"  
  
"Well Aragorn, I think he wanted some 'alone time' with the tree (^-^), he should be here any minute now (unless he wanted to spend a bit more time with the tree than she had originally thought...^-^). Aragorn and Legolas thought that they completely understood this statement and looked at her like she was weird/sick-minded. "I'm kidding, jeez you guys are sick!"  
  
"I could understand if you were talking about Aragorn, but Elves don't get sick."  
  
At this remark Nimrodel sighed and shook her head. "I didn't mean literally! I meant it figuratively! It's called sarcasm." ~dumb-ass...~ Soon after she said this, Azerith came over panting his ass off. "Hey Azerith, was the tree too much for ya?" Nimrodel said in a way that was easy to tell she was being sarcastic (that is, if the people around were versed in it). Of course, Middle Earth isn't really very learned in sarcasm, so they thought he had actually found a way to make love to the tree. Nimrodel realized this rather quickly when she saw the face Frodo was making. "I was kidding again, you know, trying to get on his nerves...he didn't REALLY do the tree!" The guys looked rather relieved when she said this.  
  
The Sun had went down in the West, yet lights still shone through the night...there is only one word to describe why this was: PARTY!!!!!!! All of the Fellowship (minus Boromir, he's still dead) were there. It started with a bang (what else would you expect, Gandalf's there) and a load of cheering from all the hobbits, the dwarf, the...well, let's call them mortals, and the Elves, but mostly from the hobbits. There was eating and dancing and drinking and eating and speech while some still ate and drank. This speech was made by both Bilbo and Frodo (not just Bilbo). "Hello my dear hobbits, and Frodo's friends." At this point, the Fellowship felt rather degraded at being labeled as 'Frodo's friends'. "Today is my 189th birthday...and Frodo is 111, as old as I was the last time we had a big party like this!" The hobbits started being happy again (probably because they like short, spasmotic sentences {that word's in my vocabulary book...}); when they quieted down again, Frodo started speaking.  
  
"We are very pleased that you all came, and hope that you're having a good time. Now I think that we've finished talking, so keep, well, having fun!...I guess..." As they finished, the hobbits cheered louder than before and started to party again. Even the Fellowship started dancing once Nimrodel felt she had made a complete ass of herself. Of course, this was after Frodo had made even more of an ass of himself by dancing like a chicken...again. {A/N: I understand that some people probably liked Frodo dancing at the party, but it just wouldn't look right, or be right for that matter, for an 111 year old Frodo to be dancing like that now would it? Just thought I'd clarify that before I got any flames for that.} This time, Sam had no problem dancing with Rosie, at least he shouldn't, he's married to her for cryin' out loud. Unfortunately, Merry and Pippin (who are still the tallest hobbits in the Shire) stole another firecracker, and then were able to get away with setting off a second one before they were caught by Gandalf...again. It looked to Nimrodel that Gimli was trying to hook up with some of the hobbit-ladies (she laughed to herself at the sight of it). Aragorn was trying to be a gentleman and was dancing with some of the littler hobbit-girls (that'd be funny to see, wouldn't it). Legolas tried doing that too, but he stopped and watched the others (most of the time his eyes drifted towards Nimrodel...hmmm, I wonder why...{I think it's a plot-twist, but I'm not sure...}^-^). The party lasted late into the night and everyone had finally left early in the morning. The guests were all either very tired or passed out right where they were. The Fellowship (except the hobbits, they were able to go home)(and Nimrodel and Azerith) were staying at the Green Dragon (and had to duck down a little whenever they went in, except Gimli, 'cause he's kinda short), which is exactly where Legolas had the duty (or as he saw it, privilege) of carrying Nimrodel because she fell asleep {see note at end} the next time she sat down (she had been up pretty much the whole time, which is a pretty long time). He was startled when she said that if he even thought of trying anything, he'd be kicked 'Right in the Nuts' so hard they wouldn't be distinguishable as what they were or are; he took it seriously (which was probably a good thing) and left her in her room, using his Elven ability to be silent to his advantage (to make sure what she had said didn't become his near future).  
  
The next morning, actually it was midday, everyone blearily woke, moving slowly, as if they had been up until the early hours of the morning (which they had been). Breakfast, lunch, and all the other meals that hobbits eat in-between were served all at once. They could barely finish breakfast and lunch that close together, and they almost lost their food when they saw how Nimrodel ate, even the hobbits were surprised! "Has she always eaten this much this fast, or is it because of partying all night."  
  
"I must say Aragorn, I've seen her eat half a pizza in about an hour and a half, but I have absolutely no clue how she can eat like that..."  
  
"Well, she may be an Elf, but she certainly has the stomach of a hobbit, and I doubt any of you will disagree with me."  
  
"Well said Legolas, by the way Azerith, what's a pizza?"  
  
"I'll explain it to you later Aragorn, I think I'll lose my food if I talk about it any more right now."  
  
Once everyone had gotten ready for the trip back towards Rivendell (they knew they were going at least that far, after that was anyone's guess) they went back to see if Nimrodel had finished eating. Their jaws dropped when they saw hundreds of dishes/bowls piled on the table, all were empty. Nimrodel sat behind this mound of stoneware, tipping the last drops of her drink down their trip to her stomach. She held back a burp (to be polite), said thank you and that the food was great, said sorry in advance for the extra dish washing, and found a path to the other side of the plates where the guys were waiting. "Are you finished, or are you going back for seconds, we have to go soon."  
  
"Who said I was having seconds, I have my seconds and any other helpings all at once. You don't have to be so rude about me filling myself."  
  
~I'm surprised she isn't about to burst...~ "Alright, I'm sorry, are you ready to go?"  
  
"Of course I'm ready, why wouldn't I be, the only thing that would hold us up is you guys not being ready or forgeting something."  
  
This very short altercation soon ended and they were on their way, this time joined by Gimli, who was going back that way too. All the hobbits (and Gandalf) were waving goodbye to them as they walked down the road towards whatever may be waiting for them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well, that's my 6th chapter, and I personally think it could have been a HELL of a lot better than I think it turned out (see if you can understand that). It'll probably take just as long, if not longer or shorter, to put up the next chapter (vocab. projects suck...more than eggs, but not ST{I'm sure my friends will know what that stands for}). Hope you like chapter, even though there wasn't much fun in it, even though it was really long. Ow, my brain hurts, need...something...to do...that...doesn't...involve...thinking...Oh yeah, you people need to help me think of song-fic; I put lyrics on my bio, you people e-mail me where I tell you to if you have suggestions, I find and read suggestions,hopefully get to writing song-fics, and all is right in the world. That sounds pretty simple, don't it? I'd really appreciate it. If you want, you can put suggestions in review (I am SO smart!). 


	7. On the Way to Bree

I'm back, and with another chapter!!!! It sure took me long enough...but I'll try to make something happen in this one, I promise (note the word try in that sentence)! what happened last chapter, just in case it takes that long between people reviewing due to my decreasing speed in writing my fic...which is a bad thing...anyway, what happened last chapter: it is discovered that Nimrodel really likes trees, that Azerith french kisses matresses in his sleep (and knows it), that Frodo doesn't look right dancing like a chicken anymore (if he ever did), that big parties like that can have some pretty funny things to watch happen at them, and that Legolas fears Nimrodel when she talks in her sleep. Now the four (plus Gimli) are going towards Rivendell. Now that I mention Rivendell again, I remember getting two reviews that I must address now. One being from one of my friends, he told me that Elves can't sleep, they DO sleep Azerith, they sleep very lightly and with their eyes open (only Nimrodel's special, she had to live in a world for 16 years where everyone slept, so she's more suceptable to getting sleepy. :P). The other one was from I think CrystalHorse72, who might I add, has very good stories. This person said that they (Aragorn, Legolas, Azerith and Nimrodel) couldn't get from between the mountains and Mirkwood to Rivendell. My answer to that is: they went around the mountains and got to the Ford of Bruinen THAT way. Now that I have cleared myself of these...things...I think I'll stop ranting...for now...^-^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ah!...Sun...too...bright...::yawn::What time is it? It can't be that late, I feel like I just went to sleep..."  
  
"By where the Sun's positioned, Nimrodel, it's a few hours to noon, so it's a pretty good thing we aren't in a hurry."  
  
There were then a few choice words said, and Legolas and Nimrodel got into an argument (where Nimrodel used a few choice words) while the others watched (because they had nothing better to do). After the altercation ended, they ate (and the guys were happy that Nimrodel didn't stuff her face again), packed up, and went on their way...again. Well, they walked...and walked....and what was it they did after that, oh yeah, they walked. In other words, they kept walking until about when it would be 4 in the afternoon, with short races and arguments in between. They then stopped due to the fact that a horse trotting along the road was heard. They decided to hide in the brush along side the road and attempt to startle this stranger. The horse approached with a slow pace, making Nimrodel become rather peeved and impatient. When the horse finally came around the corner in the road, the five were struck with fear, amazement, astonishment, and terror (more or less); a ring wraith was riding down the road on it's jet black horse, seeming as if it were searching for something, or someone...or both. They all kept sure that they didn't make their breathing audible to the wraith, covering their mouths and noses in some instances. Nimrodel covered her nose, but not because of worrying that her breathing would be heard; she thought she would pass out if she smelt the wraith any more directly (in other words, the wraith didn't exactly smell of fresh cut spring flowers strewn across a babbling brook with a hint of lemon...^-^). While she was putting her hand over her nose, she made the quick action of putting one of her necklaces down the front of her dress, so quickly that if someone watching had blinked they wouldn't have seen it happen and think it an optical illusion. Anyway, back to the wraith. It continued slowly on it's horse until it stopped, almost unnoticably due to how slow it was going, right in front of where they were hiding. The wraith then began to sniff around, you know, left, right, in front, and behind; the wraith then made the sort of sniffing sound like it smelt something putrid, then smelt the area where it's arm pits would be and made an even louder sniffing noise like the one before. Nimrodel tried very hard not to laugh at what just happened (which she thought was more or less absolutely hilarious); unfortunately, a little bit of a noise escaped her and the wraith had heard it, though barely. It dismounted the horse and walked over to the bushes where Nimrodel was hiding. The guys looked at her and she shrunk down a little in guilt. When the wraith got right next to the bushes, they shrunk down and held their breath, not only to be silent, but also to keep themselves from choking. After being like that for what seemed like 15 minutes, the wraith finally decided to move on down the road (the direction they had come from). Once the wraith had cleared the area and hearing range, they all signed in relief that they hadn't been discovered, and to get a good lot of fresh air.  
  
"::sigh:: Jeez, I thought I was gonna keel over if it didn't leave soon; when was the last time it cleaned itself?!"  
  
"I don't really know Nimrodel, but I was more worried about the wraith finding us."  
  
"Aw, come on Legolas, we were all being as quiet as humanly...or inhumanly...possible. I was a little worried though..."  
  
"Yeah, I was too, like I said before. I wasn't really that worried until you started laughing at it and let yourself be heard."  
  
"Oh PLEASE! It could have been a HELL of a lot worse than that, I mean, I could have laughed really loud at that wraith, believe me, so don't start with me, you will not win."  
  
As it would probably be assumed, this argument went on for quite a bit. Well, after they got over the wraith incident, they kept walking. They kept walking for the rest of the day, though very cautiously, and for the next three days it ended up being the same cautious trekking without night traveling. By then they had gotten to the outskirts of Bree...again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's my, what is it, 7th chapter now?...yeah, 7th. I actually got it done in less than a month...poor Little Nicky...he must be freezing down there in hell right now...I'm pretty sure I'll be able to get the next chapter or two up a little quicker, if homework amounts allow. Hope that this chapter was a little better, and please, PLEASE review!!! My amount of reviewers has gone down to like two!! 


	8. May the Wraith be in Pain

Hello again everybody!!!!! I just got done reading these stories of people getting to meet the great all-mighty Demon of Screamin', more commonly known as Steven Tyler, and am now thinking of the cool (yet unrealistic) story that I might be able to put up there with them (goes off into glazed-over-look-on-face-dreaming-of-actually-meeting-really-cool- dudes (aka Steven Tyler and the rest of Aerosmith)-sequence)...Oh yeah, anyway. This is good ol' chapter number 8 (hey, I just realized that numerologically, Steven Tyler's birthday {meaning the actual day, which is 26} equals 8...I can be SO annoying...), and in the last chapter nothing really happened besides walking and the close encounter of the smelly kind (^-^ play off Speilberg flick). I'm tired of ranting now (I must be sick...oh wait, I am sick...never mind)...so I'll try to make this chapter better (note the word 'try' in that sentence)... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was raining as the, let's see...one...two...three...oh, okay, the five travelers (let's call them travelers) came to the big wall surrounding Bree. The way that it's always raining at Bree whenever they get there kinda makes you think it never stops raining there, doesn't it. Anyway, they were right outside the big door, which was in height still no match for the big tree (if you read the chapter before the chapter before this, meaning chapter 6, then you'll know what I'm talking about). Nimrodel was running towards the door when she slipped on a puddle of mud (no reference to the band) and slid all the way to the door, only stopping when she ran into it. This had apparently been just as good as knocking, because a little sliding peeky-hole-type-door-thing opened and a wet face peered through.  
  
"Where are yeh goin', and what's yer business coming here to Bree, and be quick about it, I don't like this weather as much as you do."  
  
"Well, we were going to stay at the Prancing Pony for the night on our way back towards the East. Oh, and I actually happen to find this weather quite nice thank you...very warm and sunny with a cool breeze..."  
  
At the end of Nimrodel's statement, the guard peering through the little window-thing gave her a strange look. "She is thoroughly convinced that there is no rain...please don't ask why, even SHE doesn't know..."  
  
"Thanks fer tellin' ol' George that young lad." he was talking to Azerith (young lad...that sounds pretty retarded coming from something that I'm writing, but it'll have to do). "By the way, if yeh don't mind my askin', you look rather familiar, like I've seen yeh before..."  
  
Nimrodel at this point got a half-decent look at him. "I remember you!!!" The four guys all looked at her oddly and in curiosity to see who this person was that she remembered. "You're the guy that was at the other big door when we were coming through to get to the party!" Nimrodel had just then saw the faces of the guys turn to looks of remembering something from the kind of look you get from someone when they think you have a crush on someone or were a 'bed friend' of the person that was being talked about. "No you guys, nothing like that has happened, is happening, or will ever happen, and you better learn that damn quick, or you'll find a big pointy stick up your ass one morning in the near future...and that I can promise." The guys, at this point, had fear going through them, fear for their own well-being. They all nodded nervously that they would learn very quickly and understood what would happen if they didn't. "Good." Nimrodel said this with a stern tone to her voice that suddenly changed to one of almost utter sweetness (note the word 'almost')(Nimrodel is good at that...). "So, now that you know what exactly we're going through Bree for and all that good stuff, can we go through the door now...please?" George then snapped back into the here and now (or what it was there) and opened the door for them. They walked in as George quickly closed the door behind them (or as fast as someone can with a huge door). As they were walking away, Nimrodel shouted back to George, "Thank you!" The guys looked as though they were beginning to think what exactly she was thanking him for, but then remembered the big pointy stick threat and wiped the looks off their faces before she saw them.  
  
The five walked through the crowded, soggy streets of Bree attempting to stay together, and actually succeeding pretty well. They were very relieved (they meaning the guys) to get into the Inn where it wasn't raining; Nimrodel was thinking of what it would look like if it were raining inside the Inn and outside...and then thought of going outside later (all the smoke from the pipeweed was starting to get to her head...and that can't be good...). A few of the guys close to the door heard them come in and saw Nimrodel, which they found necessary to then double-take a few times. Nimrodel noticed this and rolled her eyes at their dumb amazement. ~these guys act like they've never seen a girl before, let alone a girl in a bar...it's not like they haven't seen me in here before...honestly, they need to learn to keep those looks hidden from the people that they're pointed at, they can be rather offending...DAMN! I'm rambling on about nothing to myself again, I really need to break that habbit~ {A/N: I know that many people will say that I misspelt habbit, but I'm spelling like that on purpose so that it's more like hobbit.}  
  
Well, they all went up to the counter-thing to wait for Butterbur to show up and/or to stop being busy. They actually didn't have to wait that long (about five minutes). "Hello again Barliman, how go things here?"  
  
It was then that Butterbur noticed they were there. "It's you!! Not that I'm not glad to see you, but why are you here again so soon?"  
  
"Well, the party's over and we're going back towards Rivendell. We felt that it would be polite to see you again."  
  
"That was very thoughtful of you all to do that for old Butterbur, I appreciate it. You'll be wantin' some rooms, if I'm right in guessin', Nob...NOB!!! Get the nice, er, people a couple of rooms ready!!! I'm sure the other guests would like to talk to ya about that soirée Frodo and his uncle had. Your room'll be ready pretty soon if you want to turn in early."  
  
They said thank-you and went off into the main part of the inn where the men and hobbits were watching them. They greeted eachother and started speaking of the party that had been heard of even in the farthest parts of Bree. After a while, Nimrodel was tired of being inside for two reasons. One, the pipeweed smoke was getting to her. Two, she already had to punch out three guys taller than her becuase they didn't understand what 'stop hitting on me or I'll hit you where you wouldn't want to be hit' meant. So Nimrodel walked out the door of the inn, followed by a bit of whistling, causing her to show them the bird.  
  
::sigh:: "That's much better...no more ignorant basstards whistling at me like some Playboy girl or something...DAMN, I'm thinking about THAT world again!!!" After she was done yelling at herself and was in the middle of hitting her head against the inn she heard someone coming down the road (it was cobblestone-like, so it was easy to hear it). She waited until she sawthe figure of a horse and rider advancing down the street before saying anything. "Who is that..." She was answered with the noise of rattling breath. "What do you want..."  
  
This time the voice of a Wraith answered her. "I have come for the ring...we sensed it here after searching the village of the halflings..." Nimrodel did not reply to this. "I sense that it is in your possession...if you give it to me now, I will not torture you before I kill you..."  
  
Nimrodel backed up slightly, while she tried to reply loud enough for someone to hear her. "I have no clue as to what you are talking about, leave here now, or face the consequences." She drew the small dagger she had around her waist, though she knew it wouldn't help much against the full-sized sword the Wraith had.  
  
It quickly advanced upon her; she side-stepped it and lodged the dagger into the Wraith's groin area (and trust me, the Wraith looked pretty 'sick' as in sick-minded). This caused the Wraith to shriek in pain and begin to twitch a little. Nimrodel went to retrieve her dagger in disgust, mentally scolding herself for not thinking about how it would look getting it back. The Wraith apparently had enough wits about itself to slit her arm with it's sword while she was recovering her dagger. She gasped through her teeth and recoiled her hand when this happened.  
  
The door to the inn opened and a light shone from inside. Aragorn, Azerith, and Legolas quickly came out to see what had happened, Gimli following after them. "Nimrodel, are you alright?" Legolas then noticed the Wraith writhing on the ground. "What happened to that?!"  
  
Nimrodel smiled bleakly, "Me...that's what happened to it...me..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's all for now. I had planned on them getting all the way to Imladris before ending the chapter, but one of my friends is very impatient. I hope that this chapter is better than some of the other ones that didn't tur out as well as I had hoped they would. Farewell, until the next chapter! 


	9. Pain and Loss

Welcome back to another 'riveting' chapter of my story! Yeah, last time they were at the Prancing Pony...and they're still there, just so ya know...had to end the chapter short. "Of all the things I've lost, I miss my mind the most"...I just thought that that quote fit my writers blockedness...and my obsessive insanity...^-^ Hopefully in this chapter, I'll be able to enact my fiendish, obsessive plan!!!...or the next chapter...whichever...Anyway, 'nough of my rantin' I'll letcha get to the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When we left the ones we are stalk - er, following at the moment, they were outside the Prancing Pony with Nimrodel after she was attacked by a wraith, which she stabbed in a very inappropriate spot...^-^ So they went inside, ya know, where it's warm, and started drinkin' up a storm to celebrate the stabbing of the wraith (there were hobbits there, and they really wanted a reason to do that...meaning the drinkin' thing). Naturally, everyone was getting drunk out the ying-yang and *gakked to the nines*...well, except for Nimrodel...she did have a few drinks (at least thats how many she remembered...) and the second-handedness of the smoking wasn't able to be helped. She was starting to feel a little dizzy, so she started her way to the room. Unfortunately, she kinda fell down the stairs, so she crawled up them and slumped over into her bed.  
  
The others didn't come until a while later (in other words, they were completely and utterly wasted, drunk out the ying-yang, and *gakked to the nines*...), and when they did, Nimrodel sat straight up in alertness. "They're coming..." The guys just stood there and looked at her blankly. "You guys, can I make it any clearer...THEY'RE COMING!!!!!!!!" Azerith mumbled something that sounded like 'who'. "THE WRAITH'S, YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!" After this had finally set in to their entoxicated minds, their eyes widened in, well, fright...and, well, it was the kinda look you see on a deer's face when it's about to get hit by a car.  
  
"And why didn't you tell us when we were in the bar?!"  
  
"I didn't know then, dumb-ass, I just sensed them!!!!! Besides, you guy-" She was cut off by an ear-piercing screech from the street. "Great, they're here now, and we can't get very far away because you guys are still wasted beyond all recognition! Now what're we suppose to do?!"  
  
Legolas was now suspicious, "Why would the Wraith's be here...they are drawn to the ring and it's power. The ring was destroyed. I know there is a legend that says that Sauron had made a second ring of equal power, but there has been no proof of it's existence. Nimrodel, do you know anything about a second ring?"  
  
Nimrodel looked at the floor in guilt, "Uh...no...?" Legolas looked at her in skeptisism. "Um...maybe?" Now all that weren't too fucked up to see straight if they tried to really hard were looking at her the same as Legolas was, mixed with the kind of look that someone gives you when they want to know more. "Okay, fine...I've had this ring since I got here." They looked at her as if they didn't quite understand what she meant, only Azerith's reason for looking at her like this was because he was still pretty fucked up. "Meaning a few days before I met you guys."  
  
"And what ring is this?" Nimrodel pulled a necklace from down her dress. At the end of this necklace was a golden ring, seeming to be an exact replica of the one ring. "That looks like the ring...but the ring was destroyed...this is very confusing."  
  
"I have an idea, may I?" Nimrodel took the ring off the chain and handed it to Aragorn. He then tossed it into the fire that was burning in the room. The ring sat there, glittering in the flame for a few minutes before it was removed. It took a few seconds, but writing soon became apparent on the ring in flaming letters. "Damn, it's an exact copy, the legend you spoke of, Legolas, is true."  
  
Everyone then made some comment along the lines of Aragorn's, including Azerith, who was thinking straight enough for it to have set in. The ring was then given back to Nimrodel, who replaced it around her neck and down the front of her dress. The noise of shattering glass met their ears, then a shriek of surprise from a wraith in the main part of the inn (it was a good thing that the drunkards downstairs had heard the first shriek, or they'd be dead right about now). They all went silent, more so than has ever not been heard by anyone. It would be as if you had lost your hearing, only no one was moving their lips, and there was no sound except that of a horrific evil. All who were in the Prancing Pony were pressed against the wall or under some form of inconspicuous hiding place. Nimrodel and the others were in the room still, unable to find a place outside the room. Nimrodel was curled up in the far corner of the room, hoping against hope that they would not be found.  
  
Miraculously, after about a quarter of an hour the wraiths left, and without killing anyone. All breathed easier when they had left Bree (probably because of that one wraith...^-^), and though there were only a few hours left of the night, everyone tried to get some sleep, even if they were losing the battle. Nimrodel, who had stayed in the corner until the wraith's had gone, fell asleep there slumped over to the rain falling outside.  
  
The next morning, everyone at the inn got up, still very tired, and vaguely remembering what had happened the night before, preferring to think about the first part...or second part, depending on whether you count the wraith thing, then the drinking, then the wraiths.  
  
"Man, that was one bad dream...I hope I never have one like that again."  
  
"Azerith, you're an idiot!! That wasn't a dream, it wasn't a bad dream, it was real, you were just drunk as anything last night, and you were probably in a daze the entire time the wraiths were here! Don't you remember anything that you know wasn't a dream from last night?!"  
  
"Well, I do remember dr-"  
  
"Besides the drinking and anything else you did before you were drunk!"  
  
"I do remember one thing."  
  
"And that is..."  
  
"I remember you falling down the stairs, rolling under a table and having to climb the stairs on your knees."  
  
"Nah...I wasn't on my knees, that must've been a dream."  
  
"Yes you were, you, Nimrodel, on your fuckin' knees! You don't have the right to tell me I drank too much when you were on the floor!"  
  
"Please stop arguing over it, we were all drinking a little too much, and we should leave it at that. Besides, we should leave as soon as we can, and fighting will not help us go any faster."  
  
Naturally, Aragorn ended up being the voice of reason, and they got ready to set off for Imladris. As they were eating brunch (since they got up so late it was already almost noon) the door opened and four drenched figures stood in the doorway. Everyone heard the door and just by looking at their silhouettes saw that they were hobbits...at least two of them, anyway, the other two were about a foot and a half or so taller. Butterbur went to see if he could get them a room (or anything else that completely drenched people might need).  
  
"Master Frodo! What on earth are you doing here, I'd suspect yeh to be stayin' in the Shire at yer age."  
  
"I don't really believe in being too old for something unless I find it out for myself. I was wondering if you could tell me if Aragorn was still here...or when he left."  
  
"Oh, he's over in there with the rest o' the people he came with. Nothin's goin' on with evil or anything like that is there?"  
  
"We're not quite sure, you haven't seen anything have you?"  
  
"Just last night, we were havin' a party 'cause that girl with Aragorn and them stabbed one o' them black riders. Then later that night, almost mornin', them black riders come and go about like their searchin' the place for somethin'. Scared ev'ryone half to death...then o'course, we was all kinda drunk, so it wouldn'ta taken much ta do that...Master Meriadoc! Master Took! Why in the world are yeh so tall!"  
  
"Hehehehe...well, you see, while we were on that mission, quest, thing that one time, we had some of the Entwater, and it made us taller..."  
  
After Butterbur convinced the four hobbits to stay the night (the streets were completely flooded) they went over to where Aragorn and the others were sitting.  
  
"Hello Aragorn, long time no see, we heard about the wraiths."  
  
"Actually Frodo, it has only been a few days since the party...and I suppose Butterbur told you of the wraiths..."  
  
"Yes, both incidents; they have been in the Shire, Aragorn, why are they back...I went to Mordor and destoryed the ring a long time ago, they wre destoryed with it, we all saw it..."  
  
"That puzzled us as well. It seems that Sauron had made a second ring, just as powerful, and kept it somewhere that no one, not even himself could have gotten it (or his memory is really bad). Nimrodel was at the party, that is probably why the wraiths went to the Shire, they had sensed the ring there and hadn't realized that we had already left. She found the ring before we met her, and she hadn't told anyone until early this morning. We were getting ready to leave for Rivendell just as you came in."  
  
"Well, we hate to be bearers of bad news, but the streets are so flooded right now there's no chance of anyone travelling them today. You'll probably have to wait until tomorrow to start off."  
  
As you could more than likely imagine, they were rather put down, peeved, and annoyed that they weren't able to leave Bree yet. They were all of them concerned that them staying there would either give the wraiths another chance to find them there or would give them a head start and the chance to later ambush them; being also concerned for the safety of the people of the town, they really didn't want to be staying there another day.  
  
They had nothing to do there but sit and wait for night to come and hope against hope that the wraiths did not return in search of the ring. It was a very unfortunate thing that the wraith had seen Nimrodel because they now knew what the bearer of the ring looked like, though they also knew to be cautious around her (^-^). The day passed, and the group had all gotten pretty bored of the people at the inn; it was also becoming more and more difficult to keep from drinking (though the hobbits drank quite a bit...especially Pippin...^-^). As night approached, the storm lessened and everyone at the inn went on their guard (if they were sober enough to). Everyone was quieter than they had been earlier and everyone was drinking considerably less than they were before (to be able to be on their guard).  
  
Nimrodel had stated that she was tired and that she was going to bed. She gave a couple of them a look that basically said that no one else better follow her. She went up the stairs to the room, gave a last look down the stairs at the ones who were staring at her (who moved away from their vantage points immediately when she glared at them), then closed the door so she would know if anyone came in.  
  
When she got into the room, she rolled up her left sleeve to her shoulder and examined her wound from the night before. It seemed to be healing fairly well, but it still hurt like all hell and then some (means a lot). She then took a piece of cloth and covered the wound so it wouldn't start bleeding again, which it seemed to be threatening to do (it clotted pretty fast when she was cut). Nimrodel cursed the wraith under her breath before deciding to get a little sleep.  
  
When the others decided it a good idea to go to their rooms, they got up and bid the others goodnight and safety during the night. The rooms were both across the hall from Nimrodel's, whose door was still shut. In their rooms, they took turns keeping watch out the tiny cracks in the curtains that they left just for that purpose.  
  
During the night, the only things they saw were the usual night- goers. During the latest watch, though, the wraiths rode through the streets, only the sound of their horses hooves was heard until the early dawn. The wraiths didn't stop, however, they just rode through really slow.  
  
In the morning everyone woke up relieved to see that the wraiths hadn't stopped by during the night. The group was glad that no one was hurt, but they knew that if they hadn't stopped there during the night they would certainly run into them later, and probably when they least needed a hindrance. They knew that they really needed to make up for time, so they had a quick breakfast (according to hobbit standards), got all their supplies together, and got out of Bree as soon as they could. It was still a good few hours until they would probably have to stop, so they figured if there were no delays they would get pretty far that day.  
  
As they went, Nimrodel, who was tired still from the past few nights, occasionally started falling asleep on her feet, still walking too (freaky, huh?). The guys had to wake her up when they realized this whenever it happened, which she would afterwards continue to believe that they were lieing and that she hadn't really been asleep (please don't try to bring up the "elves don't sleep" thing, I've already addressed that in chapter 7's pre-chapter rantings). So they kept walking until about noon, when they made a quick stop for lunch. After this, Nimrodel had an easier time staying awake. She also had more strength to hide the immence pain from the wound on her arm, which was starting to get really bad again. They stopped when it began to get dark...it just so happens that they were in the Midgewater Marshes at the time...being eaten alive, some for the second time, by the midges, which are more or less the equivalent of mosquitos. Merry once again asked what they ate when they couldn't have hobbit, and Nimrodel felt like killing something at the moment, even through all the pain she was suffering through (the pain more than likely fueled the need of killing something as opposed to keeping it from getting greater).  
  
Night came and the guys took turns keeping watch, once again for the reason that Nimrodel was a girl. They had a quick dinner so as to not let the midges get to it. The ones who were not on watch then attempted to get some sleep before their watch came up. There was no sign of the wraiths through the entire night, which they found rather unsettling. So they got up in the morning, tried to have a breakfast before the midges got to it, and started out as fast as they could (so theh could get away from those damn bugs...^-^).  
  
So in a few days they made it a good distance from the marshes, and were drawing close to Amon Sul, or as it is known in Westron speech, Weathertop. They decided to stay there for the night, as it was getting dark fairly quick. They started a fire and got dinner ready quickly so that they could put out the fire. By the time it was completely dark, they had finished eating and put the fire out, and had hopefully not been seen with it lit. They still had the same watches as last time we mentioned, and the same as the rest of their journey so far, so while the others were sleeping, Azerith and Aragorn kept the first watch. They held a conversation about something completely pointless, since the past watches took all the meaningful ones away from the unused bunch. Aragorn then remembered for some reason or another that Azerith had said he would tell him about this "pizza" he mentioned the day after the party in the Shire. So, he went and explained what it was, and Aragorn was rather amazed at some of the things about this "pizza". [A/N: no, I'm not be unusally cruel, I'm just having lack of ideas right now at this point in the story...my brain died, I think...]  
  
And so the shifts continued until it got to Legolas and Gimli's watch. It was during this watch that they heard something...actually it was more Legolas heard it, then Gimli heard it later when the sound was made again. It was then that they woke the others up. They all got up rather reluctantly, but Nimrodel kicked Legolas in the upper leg when he tried to wake her up (good thing it didn't hit higher, huh? ^-^). "We heard something. It might be the wraiths. I think I'll go check and see." And off Legolas went to see what the hell the noise was...probably trying to be heroic-like or something. In a few minutes he came back, and was a bit pale, but not noticable to the weak-eyed. "They aren't even a mile away, and I think they might know that we're here."  
  
"Then we prepare for the worst. Relight the fire and get it burning real good, then get some sticks we can use to defend ourselves." Aragorn was as if he was commanding his side in a war or something, he seemed to have gotten so serious all of a sudden after seeming a little tired a second ago.  
  
They got together and did everything that Aragorn had said and prepared to fight. They all stood with their backs to the fire: Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn, Azerith, and Nimrodel (yes, she found her own stick because they didn't intend on having her fight). They stood there for about five minutes or so, completely silent save for Nimrodel's giggling from how quiet everyone was being (she laughs when it gets too quiet for her comfort...either that or she goes and hides in a corner) before the wraiths were heard again. They were coming from the side where Legolas and Gimli were standing, poised to fight. When they came into sight, there were only five of the nine there, but they were still very dangerous. The hobbits fought in twos, and Legolas and Gimli were rather disappointed that they couldn't have a contest to see who could get rid of th most, so they helped eachother out with one of them (just so happened to be Stinky...^-^), Aragorn and Azerith fought one of them, but they forgot one. This was the one that found Nimrodel nursing her arm again...it had really started hurting badly this time. She looked up and saw the wraith, and since she was an Elf, was able to see what was under the darkness that shrouded it. It was the leader of the wraiths, and he didn't look very pleased considering the fact that he had just found the holder of the ring.  
  
"Give me the ring, she-elf. I will have it from you whether I kill you first or not."  
  
"Now, what exactly are you talking about? I'm not quite sure I know what you mean. The only ring I have are from my parents or relatives, and I hear that the one that you guys are after has no stone or anything like that on it, and all of mine have gems on them."  
  
"Do not take me for a fool, I know you have the one ring, we all know it, and until we get it back to the Dark Lord, we will be after you...and the ring. I suggest that you hand over the ring now."  
  
"No way in hell man, there is no way that I'm giving up the ring to you or anyone. Besides, do you even know if it's the actual ring or not. It could just be one that looks like it."  
  
"We are drawn to the ring and it's power, you cannot decieve us with your mind tricks. I am tired of waiting for you to give me the ring!"  
  
The wraith then lunged at her with his sword. Nimrodel barely dodged it, swiftly got back to her feet, and held the flaming stick she had as a weapon as if it were a sword. The wraith lunged again; it singed the side of her dress, leaving a tear in it. This close call threw her off balance, she fell to the ground, quickly got back up, as if she were offended by it, and held her stance against the wall of the area that they had been staying in. The wraith took a long dagger from underneath it's cloak, and prepared it for a strike, while keeping Nimrodel thinking that it was going to use the sword again. He lunged at her with the sword again; she dodged it, but this time was stabbed in the lower shoulder (in the front) with the dagger it had been hiding in it's other hand. Nimrodel yelled out in anguishing pain...*kinda like the pain from IV anesthetic, only a good bit worse...* 0_O The wraith didn't realize that she would still have the strength to fight back; she took the flaming stock she had and jabbed it right in it's face. It screached in pain from the burning and ran off with the others, who had pretty much gotten the stuffing beaten out of them...only with firey sticks, an ax and arrows.  
  
During the fight, all but one of the horses were scared away by the flaming sticks. Nimrodel had gotten a fairly good grip on the pain and was seething over it in almost complete silence. This is why it took them a little while to realize that she was hurt.  
  
"You look terrible, what happened?!" Aragorn did a quick survey of the area around Nimrodel with his eyes. This is how he found the answer to Legolas' question, which was on everyone's mind.  
  
"It's a Morgul blade...we need to get to Imladris swifter than before." Immediately after he said this, he noticed a piece of cloth that wasn't from her dress that was torn around where the Morgul blade had punctured her skin. "What is that?"  
  
"I kinda got slit in the arm by that wraith that I stabbed about a week ago, you remember, the one who went a few octaves higher in it's screeching...hehehe - ow!" Laughing had agitated the fresh wound that was made over the old one...as you could imagine, it was twice as painful with a wound over a wound of the same severity.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Aragorn scolded as he checked the wound. "I can't see the old wound very well, but it looks like it was also made by the same sort of blade...I'm surprized that you haven't started to become a wraith yet." Legolas then made one of those coughs that means that they have to interject something. "Yes, Legolas, what is it?"  
  
"You see, Aragorn, Elves don't normally become wraiths, especially if they have a very strong will. Elves die most of the time...at least that is what happened to most of the few that have been cut by Morgul blades. She hasn't shown much reaction to the first cut because it was more of a scrape that drew blood...this wound will bring on much more noticable effects, seeing as how it is much deeper and actually went into the skin."  
  
After this little known fact had been mentioned, Nimrodel's face went pale. It was obvious that she didn't want to end up as a wraith, and she was glad when Legolas said that, but once her death was mentioned, she was scared shitless to say the least. "You're kidding, right, Legolas? I'm not really gonna die, am I?" She said this in the kind of scared earnesty that you would hear from a child when TV, video games, or some very special toys were threatened to be taken away. Legolas remained silent. "Gee, thanks, that's very reassuring..."  
  
~She was obviously using that sacasm thing that she was talking about in the Shire...~ Legolas tried to think of something comforting to say, but no words would form. He just couldn't tell her that she would be alright when he knew good and well that she had more of a chance of becoming a wraith, even with her strong will power. As Legolas tried to think of some way to make her feel better about what he had just said, the rest of them were getting everything ready to leave as soon as it was light.  
  
Legolas never thought of a way to reassure Nimrodel, and all the was that he might've thought up were said by the others just as he was thinking them up. They were walking again, Nimrodel on the only horse that wasn't frightened away the night before. She had continued to insist that she was okay, and that she could walk just fine, but the guys wouldn't let her, they were stuck on the idea that if she did walk, that she would get weaker faster. She was still able to hold in any reactions from stabs of pain that regularly went through her shoulder, cringing only for a second, if that. The others were amazed and very heartened by the lack of reaction from the pain...then of course, they couldn't exactly tell what sort of pain she was going through at any given time. The pain was a living hell, and she still resisted making a scene of herself...she's very stubbourn and finds crying a sign of weakness, and that was exactly what she was trying to prove that she didn't have. She continued to mumble under her breath about how much of a big deal they were making over her and that it wasn't worth going all out on trying to fix. It wasn't until about a week later that she wished they were able to do more with less, so as to get it done and over with.  
  
"Why don't you guys just leave me here?! I honestly don't care whether I die out here or not anymore!!!!! You guys aren't listening!!!!!!!!!!!" They continued to walk onward towards Rivendell, quickening their pace.  
  
"You know you don't want that, Nimrodel. Just relax and we'll be there in a day or so, alright?"  
  
Nimrodel made a noise of increduilty, "Oh yeah, well then, why don't you put yourself through all the pain I'm going through...can't you see how much it's doone to me?! I mean, you guys have been helping and all, but it can only help so much...it hasn't helped me any for a few days now...jus leave me here!" The rest of the group either looked at her in disbelief and/or pity or looked away from her.  
  
"We can go no further tonight, we have to stop here for the night. Someone go and get some water and get a fire going." They were stopping where the three trolls that had turned to stone on one of Bilbo's adventures had taken place. They were pretty creepy, all covered in moss and mold and other stuff that wasn't exactly the most hopeful sights to see at the moment.  
  
Legolas and Azerith had decided to get the water and start the fire. This 'tragedy' as they called it, had actually brought them together in a truce, temporary or permanent was not yet certain, but they weren't mouthing off eachother any more. "Do you think she'll be alright? She's been getting worse rather fast recently..."  
  
"Well, I am not quite sure, but she seems strong enough to hold on until we get to Imladris. I think she will make it there." Legolas seemed hopeful in his reassurance...even if he didn't get to say it to Nimrodel.  
  
"You do know that she can keep her true feelings from people, right? She could be going through a pain right now that any of us would die under the stress of. I don't know if she'll be able to make it that far...not that I don't have faith in her ability to withstand things like that, but she's never been hurt this badly as long as I've known her." Azerith was very concerned. Not that Legolas wasn't, he was just not able to express how he felt about it very well. During this little conversation, they had gotten the things ready and started the fire. Aragorn had gone with Sam to go get something to help with Nimrodel's wound...Athelas more than likely. After they came back with it, Aragorn got to trying to help her wound from getting worse. The wound was treated, and Nimrodel seemed to have calmed down a little; she had either fallen asleep or she had gone unconscious from the pain, but in either case, she looked like she was sleeping more restfully than she had been recently if she had been sleeping at all. 0_O They were not disturbed by the wraiths during the night, which worried them. The last tme this happened, they had all ganged up at the Ford of Bruinen and tried to overtake Frodo when he had the ring. Though they had the element of knowing from past experiences, they still did not know what they were going to do if they did come by and try to catch Nimrodel in her weakened condition. They had to occasionally check for breathing from her during all the watches to make sure she was still alive...without touching her, of course.  
  
The next morning, they decided during breakfast that one of them would ride with her as swiftly as they could towards Rivendell, so as to get her there before she could not hold back death any longer. The main decider in the matter of who would bring her was that it was not someone that had had the last watch, so Legolas and Gimli were out of the question (and as you could probably imagine, Legolas wasn't very happy about that). They all ended up deciding on letting Pippin ride ahead.  
  
About a day of riding brought them to the close to the Ford of Bruinen. Nimrodel seemed to be doing quite well considering how long ago she had gotten stabbed. After they had come in sight of the Ford, the noise of galloping behind them was heard not too far off; the wraiths had been waiting for them to come by so they could gang up on them...all of them at once against the two of them. Pippin rode faster towards the Ford as the wraiths began to catch up. As the two of them crossed to the other side of the Ford, the wraiths had somehow been hung up a few seconds, so they hadn't quite crossed yet. The horses remembered the last two times and hesitated before even thinking of crossing. They then slowly began to walk, then trot a bit faster across the Ford. It was then that Pippin began to turn around away from the wraiths towards Rivendell, when Nimrodel stopped him from doing so. This shocked him, he didn't even know that she had been conscious. She sat up straight, winced a little, then narrowed her eyes as in deep concentration on something far off. Then all of a sudden, a rush of water from further back in the river came blasting towards the wraiths. They were rushed away with the water, and seemed to have disappeared except for a few robes. Pippin was in shock to such a degree that he didn't realize that Nimrodel was slipping off the horse. He was too late to catch her, she was already on the ground in the position that she had fallen in. He uncurled her and checked for breathing or any sign of life from the Elf girl, but to no avail. She had passed on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And this is what I leave you with!!!!!!Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!! I bet that was a bit of a surprize, besides there being an update on this... ^-^ I hope you liked the lengthlyness of the chapter...I doubt any other chapters will be. Well, it took me quite a while to update, bet it was a pleasant surprize...I'm using that word too much...okay I'm done...please review it, I really need it...and if there's any ideas for somewhere during the story, please feel free to suggest! ^-^ Dream until your dreams come true! /^'^'(A)'^'^\ 


	10. Alive Once More

Hello again, I am back with another "riveting" chapter of my story, aren't you all sooooo happy with me? Yeah, you people might've thought that because of the end of the 9th chapter that the story was over.....well, it wasn't, so HA! Yup, I fooled all of the readers who actually thought I was done...should've read the history of my character, they should've... Okay, last chapter this is what happened: Nimrodel died. She is no more, she has seized to be! And on and on with the parrot thing from Monty Python. Ya, well, the story still goes on because of the second ring of power....yea, it's not gone yet, so the story's not done yet, okay? I forgot to explain the *gakked to the nines* thing. I got that particular phrase from the Behind the Music Aerosmith thing, just so I knew you people wouldn't think I was stealing that or anything. I also got the "Yes, you *insert name* on your fuckin' knees!" thing from that too...just to inform ya. Sorry that it's been taking me so long to get this done...school and writer's block and all sorts of other just absolutely spiffy crap that has kept me from writing more...oh yeah! Also because my god friend has been bugging me to put her character in since chapter 4 or 5 or somewhere around there..."When's my character gonna show up?......when's my character gonna show up?....." Well, she's gonna be in this one, are ya happy?! You finally get your little stint in my fic...that's about half the reason it's taken so long to write... Yeah, well, I'll just get to it, shall I?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She opened her eyes to see the ceiling of a pure white room that had the feeling of mourning in the air. She heard hushed voices talking just outside her range of sight at the moment. As she turned she noticed that she was on what seemed to be a stone slab type thing...and also that she wasn't in her green dress anymore, but a light white dress like a corpse would wear. ~...what the fuck...do they think I'm dead or something?! Wait, wasn't I dead before....this is too confusing, I need to ask someone what the hell's goin' on...~ When she got up, nobody was looking at her Some were consoling others on the loss of someone...probably her. She saw someone trying to get Azerith out of a corner. She heard him say he was going to go see how much he could actually eat, even though he hadn't eaten in a while. She decided that she would ask this person what this was all about; she cleared her throat behind this person, who just so happened to be Aragorn.  
  
He turned around to see who this was and almost fell back in shock. "Nimrodel? But you can't be...you were dead for the past couple of days!"  
  
This time it was Nimrodel's turn to be shocked. "I...was? ...Then why am I still alive now...this makes no sense at all, someone has some explaining to do around here."  
  
Now everyone had their attention on the would-be dead body talking to Aragorn half way across the room from where it was left. Everyone was completely shocked that Nimrodel was, in fact, still alive. One of the Elves that was closest to the doorway went out in search of Elrond to alert him of what had just happened. It was only a matter of minutes until Elrond came into the room with a thoroughly confused look on his face.  
  
It took Elrond a few seconds to get his words in order. "What is going on here?"  
  
One of the Elves that had been there answered this as best as he could. "She just got up and started talking to Elessar. We do not know anything more than this."  
  
Then Nimrodel decided to speak. "You see sir, I have no clue what's going on. All I know is that I woke up dressed like this and everyone was acting like someone died...and apparently that someone seems to have been me until just a while ago... Oh, and just so ya know, I'm pretty freaked out about all this too." Just after this little speech, a loud rumbling noise came from Nimrodel. "Hehe...guess I didn't eat in the past few days, did I?"  
  
"Well, seeing as how you are still alive, we will be able to have our Council with you in our numbers to discuss the...'item' that you have brought with you." Nimrodel looked as if she were going to ask where it was. "It has been put in a safe place, since you were no longer alive three days ago."  
  
~Wow...so I was dead for three days...that's intresting...even I don't believe it...oh well, at least I'm not dead anymore... Hey, if my dress is different...oh I hope they didn't do that...good, I still have my pants...^-^~  
  
"So Nimrodel, since you aren't dead, I suppose you would need some food right about now, if I'm not mistaken." Of course Pippin would bring up the subject of food.  
  
"You read my mind, Pippin, you read my mind..." He then acted all gentlemanly-like and began to lead the way to the food...which he had been visiting regularly since they got there.  
  
When they got to the place where everyone was eating, half the place was full. Pippin pointed out where Aragorn was trying to convince everyone that Nimrodel was alive. Nobody seemed to believe him until Pippin came in. "Ah, Pippin, you saw her, isn't Nimrodel still alive."  
  
"Of course she is, we were just talking about all the people that have been coming here in the past few days."  
  
Merry seemed to be skeptical still. "Well then, Pip, where is she if she's still alive as you say she is?" Pippin then made a pointing motion to a space behind him.  
  
"Right here, of course. When else did we have the time for that conversation than on the way here?" Nimrodel said this in one of the most matter-of-fact tones she had ever made in her life. {A/N: she's not normally good at that} This made everyone turn around in shock and surprized-ness. This really got to Nimrodel after having them stare for a few minutes. "What?! You're acting like you're looking at someone who was dead a few minutes ag-...oh...yeah, I forgot...never mind... Could you guys please stop staring though, it's making me paranoid." After that, they stopped staring, for fear that she was perfectly fine and seemed to be proud that she was alive after being dead, then they all realized that they would be happy if they were thought to be dead and turned out to be alive too.  
  
Azerith turned, hearing the definite sound of his friend's voice. "Nimrodel!! You're alive!!!!! But...you were -"  
  
"Yes, I know, I was dead before. Can you please stop bringing attention to that fact...it freaks me out, okay?" Azerith made a nodding motion to show he understood. "Okay, I apparently haven't eaten in a few days, so who's up for an eating contest!!!" The hobbits were more than up for it, and joined in, along with Azerith who hadn't eaten much due to grief. They didn't exactly keep track of how much they ate, so they decided it was a six-way tie between all of them, though they figured that one of the hobbits or Nimrodel won, due to their known eating habbits.  
  
Their little eating contest lasted until it was dark, which was after dinner, which afterwards had one of those social room type places where the Elves were singing those stories and all that stuff that happened the last time the hobbits came. Everyone had chairs of their own and all the happy niceties like that...and the chairs were very comfy. Eventually, they got to singing the story of Nimrodel and Amroth. It was during this that Nimrodel began to feel safe and warm and as if she were with family being held close...even though she knew she wasn't. She then curled up in the chair and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, the day of the Council, Nimrodel woke up in the same room that she was in the first time she came to Rivendell. She was glad to be away from the stone slab dealy that she woke up on yesterday. It took her a while to actually want to get up (she was still tired from being kinda not alive for about half a week). It was her hunger that got her up, she was still making up for the food she hadn't eaten while she wasn't alive. Nimrodel remembered that she didn't have her green dress anymore. She looked for it around the room, but did not find it, so she went in search of another dress that wasn't white in the confines of the room. She found a purple dress laid out for her across the room with a note saying that the flowers on her old dress were the ones on this new one (I guess they figured that she really liked them or something), and appologised for the dulling of one of the gems...they did not know what caused this to happen. She decided that purple (her favorite color) was much better for wearing around a bunch of guys than white (you know...just in case it decides to rain...),so she changed into this new dress (and left her pants on...^-^), and went to go find everyone else.  
  
She somehow found her way to the place where the food was again, and everyone was already up and eatting together, so she naturally joined them. They all ate and talked and ate a lot more, especially Nimrodel, since it was her hunger that woke her up in the first place.  
  
"So...did you have a nice sleep?"  
  
~Okay, why is it that Legolas is asking me a question like that...~ "Uh, I guess so...I did wake up today, so I would assume I had a nice sleep... Why do you ask?"  
  
Legolas wasn't quite sure how to answer this...he wasn't quite sure why he asked either. "Well, last time I checked, it was not wrong to be concerned about someone who had no longer been alive for half a week."  
  
For this snide remark, Legolas won one of Nimrodel's death glares. Not that she didn't appreciate the concern; it was his tone...it was all wrong. Sam realized this as a sign that someone would get hurt if this kept going, so he found that he'd better do something about it. "Come on you two, this is no time to be arguing. Besides, we all have to be at the council later, and it would be better if we were all, erm, in one peice, hehe..." Nimrodel seemed to be considering this idea of not hurting Leoglas very seriously. After a few minutes she just shrugged as if in silent accord to this.  
  
After that small altercation, they continued the meal without any more incident. Afterwards, thhey went off on their own ways until the council was called, which wasn't too long from then. Some went off to catch up on things with old friends who had shown up, others went to find someplace secluded. As for Nimrodel, she went back to that garden that she found the first time she had went to Rivendell.  
  
After a couple of hours of just sitting around outside, one of the Elves came and told Nimrodel that the council was going to start in a minute or so. So she got herself up and went off to find the place where the council was being held. While she was trying to find the place, she ran into Merry. He was on his way to the council at that very same moment (he was invited this time). When he kept walking, she just followed him, seeing as how she doesn't like to ask for help very often.  
  
There was only one chair to sit in when she finally got there after being caught on a branch for a minute, so naturally she assumed that nobody else was coming and sat down. Just as Elrond started the almost same introduction as the last time the ring was an issue, a loud pop sounded and someone, or something, fell on their rear in the middle of the congregation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aaaaaaaaaand, that's all for now....hehehehehe, sorry friend of friends, but you're gonna have to wait until the next chapter! Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!!! Yeah, I finally got this chapter up...good thing it wasn't half a year's wait this time, eh? Well I'm not sure how long this is, but it's certainly longer than it would've been if I had put this up a few months ago. I hope ya all liked the chapter, I really do. Now, you do see that little purpleish button that says "go" on it, right? Well, go ahead and click it so I can have more than 53 reviews...you know I want to have some more reviews...come on, please?  
  
Peace, 3, and /^'^'(A)'^'^\ (you know I had to type that... ^-^) 


End file.
